<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to mom by Gaaranotama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780028">Letters to mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaranotama/pseuds/Gaaranotama'>Gaaranotama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaranotama/pseuds/Gaaranotama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its weird how things come to light over the silliest things but that's just life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Letters to mom<br/>Category: Games » Pokémon<br/>Author: Gaara no tama<br/>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br/>Genre: Romance/Humor<br/>Chapters: 1, Words: 724<br/>Dear mom,</p><p>How are you? I'm having a blast in the Alola region. I've encountered so many new animals. I'm constantly amazed at the variations between the animals in the Alolan and kanto regions. Pikachu and I have already met so many new Pokémon; we even met a lycanroc owed by a trainer called Gladion.</p><p>I'm so glad you let me stay in the Alola region so that I can attend the Pokémon School. I've already made new friends, so thanks mom. Anyway before I forget the all my friends are sending you their greetings, professor kakuwe too. Write back soon.</p><p>Love ash</p><p>Ash was currently lying on the beach watching the Alolan sunset. His hazel eyes were sparkling and his body was relaxed against the warm sand and he had no care in the world as he lay on the Alolan beach, but he must have relaxed a bit too much because he got the shock of his life when he heard the sound of feet crunching the sand next to his head.</p><p>Ash's eyes widened extraordinarily that is until he got a proper glance at the figure hovering over him. Ash saw no point in moving from his current position as the figure was no threat to him at all, but the figure was a menace and this figure was not at speaking terms with Ash at the moment.</p><p>GLADION</p><p>He knew where to find Ash on this particular evening so he trudged slowly to where he would find the dark haired boy with hazel eyes. By the time Gladion had found Ash the sun was almost about to sink out of sight but that did not matter because as Gladion stood next to ash he knew that he had to be careful how he handled the situation</p><p>ASH</p><p>He shut his eyes in an effort not to look at Gladion but that was not very effective in ignoring Gladion as he had other ways of reaching Ash.</p><p>GLADION</p><p>He crouched in the sand next to Ash and he knew what he had to do next.</p><p>ASH</p><p>His eyes shot open when he felt a weight pressing against his body. His pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Trying to apologize."</p><p>"Well you know normal people don't apologize by straddling the person they're apologizing to."</p><p>"Well am no normal am I," Gladion retorted "and Ash I'm sorry."</p><p>GLADION</p><p>He was watching Ash's expression but he didn't expect what happened next. Silvery tears flowing from Ash's eyes and Gladion was at a loss.</p><p>"Ash…"</p><p>"You said you hated me."</p><p>"You said you wished I didn't exist."</p><p>"Ash..."</p><p>"You made me feel worthless"</p><p>"Ash…"</p><p>"You said I was unlovable"</p><p>"Ash…"</p><p>ASH</p><p>Ash was breaking down, his breath was short, tears were streaming down his face and when Ash looked at Gladion the tears flowed faster.</p><p>"You broke my trust"</p><p>He sounded broken "I'm sorry"</p><p>"I can't do this anymore"</p><p>A tear fell on Ash's face.</p><p>"I need time to heal"</p><p>Another tear fell.</p><p>Ash felt a drop on his face and he looked up at Gladion and Ash was shocked, he had never seen Gladion cry before.</p><p>GLADION</p><p>He regretted saying those words he wished he had never…</p><p>ASH</p><p>He was experiencing a range of emotions anger, sadness, and guilt? He couldn't understand why he felt so guilty, probably because he had forgiven Gladion but he was letting …</p><p>GLADION</p><p>He felt something soft connecting with his lips.</p><p>"Am I Forgiven?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"That's a cut!" the director yelled.</p><p>"Wow you guys were great" Lilly, Lana and Malo gushed.</p><p>"Ehh, they were O.K."Kiawe and Sophocles chorused.</p><p>"Um guys look." Lilly pointed toward the set.</p><p>To their astonishment Ash and Gladion were still snogging.</p><p>"WHATT!"</p><p>Dear mom,</p><p>I recently got selected to act out a short video on a popular Alolan TV show called 'Random clips.' It was awesome the cameras, lights, the studio just everything in general.</p><p>Anyway the video showed a couple who were reconciliating and Gladion and I were acting as the couple but I think it kind of went too far because I got myself a boyfriend</p><p>Authors note I do not own Pokémon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross posted on fan fiction net<br/>Like I totally ship these two but they are such a rare pairing so I decided to try my luck. I know I got some things wrong but I'm only human do enjoy<br/>☺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>